Switched
by 8Bitstudiosfanfic
Summary: Jean dies instead of Marco AU... I apologize in advance...
1. Prologue

_'Damn, this is not good. Of all times for this to break!' _Marco thought as he attempted to launch his gear. The wall hadn't been plugged yet, all it would take would be for one to turn the corner or break down the buildings-

_**Thump...Thump...Thump...**_

Marco turned his head. A 15 meter Titan was heading towards him. The soilder fell to his knee's unsure of what to do. Was this it? Is this how he'd die? He didn't even get to join the Military Police with-  
>"MARCO!" someone yelled. Marco looked upward and saw a figure flying towards him.<p>

_'Jean?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post the actual first chapter later... <strong>

**-8Bits **


	2. Chapter 1

Marco looked at the corpses of the fallen soilders. It had been three days since Trost had been retaken from the Titans, quite the little adventure that had been. Still, the amount of losses was anything but small. Some of them he didn't even reconize.

The freckled boy turned his attention to a half eaten body on the ground next to him. shock quickly overtook his mind. He'd reconize this face anywhere.

"J-Jean?" Marco murmured. He couldn't believe it. Jean, the best at using the Vertical Manuvering Gear, was dead. Yet here he was, lying on the ground, half his body missing, and...no gear?

_'Please tell me someone at least saw how he died' _Marco Thought _'...He couldn't have been-'_

"Cadet!" A voice called out, Marco turned to face a woman, "Does he have a name?"

"W-we were in the same squad...But there is no way-"

"Cadet, Now isn't the time to mourn. It's been three days since we began cleaning, at this rate there is a chance of an epidemic. The last thing we need is a secondary disaster... Now then, what's his name?"

"104th cadet corps... Jean Kirstien..." Marco managed.

"So, Jean then?" The woman questioned as she jotted his name on a clipbord. She walked off elsewhere to cheak on the other corpses.

"Jean, what happened?" Marco asked, hoping for an answer.

* * *

><p>The funeral service was short and before long the bodies had been set aflame. The smell of their burning flesh filled the air as the fallen soliders turned to ash. Marco looked at the charred bones at his feet. He picked up a small fragment of one.<p>

_'I'm sorry, Jean." _He thought silently, _"We were supposed to go to the inerior together...And now, I can't even tell whose ashes these are or which bones are yours.' _The freckled boy looked over to his comrades. There grimaces said enough about their emontions. The were saddened and scared, a few had even broken down into tears.

_'What should I do?' _Marco silently asked the night sky.

"Pfft, Get a load of these guys..." Someone had said. The black haired boy looked over to the source of the voice: Military Police Officers.

"It's there fault for engaging the titans, They should've just run away the second they saw 'em" another said.

"They should have begged to be born in the interior!" A third said. The officers laughed in agreement with each other.

Marco glared at them. They graduated at the head of the class when they were cadets, they got the oppertunity to go to the interior. Everyone in the towns saw these people as role models, so why were they doing this to those people?

Then it hit him, like a rock. They didn't know the horror, they'd probably had never even seen a titan before. And they were ingrateful of the honor of being close to the king...

They were nothing but scum. Scum that people entrust their lives with, scum that people look to for help. Scum that was probably well fed during food shortages. Scum that didn't care about the lower class members.

Scum that infects others and turns them into scum...

_'Scum that I'm not going to be influenced by...'_

"Jean, If i can't go to the inerior with you...Then I won't go at all." Marco silently vowed, "Because I wouldn't be able to bear the pain of being in that regiment without my bestfriend..." Marco began to sob into his knees.

"I...I'm joining the scouts!" He shouted, greif filling his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! The Idea wouldn't leave my head! Why must I hurt this poor Freckled baby!<strong>


End file.
